The Power of Knowledge
by SkyfallTheTimeCat
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story of where the 11th Doctor and his companions, Amy and Rory, get turned into cats in the Lake Territory and meet the clans! This is post- Last Hope. Rated T just in case.
1. A Slight Problem

**Hi! I'm starting my first Fanfiction! I don't know how often I will update, please enjoy this and review too! I like to see reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I own the wonderful Doctor Who and amazing Warriors? *Scoff* Of course not, I'm not cool enough for that.**

 _There was a creaking noise as a blue wooden door opened._ A girl stepped into the room, the rather orange-and-blue room. A man in a tweed jacket and suspenders looked up from a book he was reading.

"Ah, you're here!" said the man in tweed as he stood up, placing the book on the chair he had sat in. "Did you bring Rory with you?" the British man asked, twirling around as he made his way to the console in the middle of the room.

"Yes, well, he said he'll be here in a 'few moments'," explained the Scottish ginger who had entered the room. "You should tell him to hurry up or we're leaving without him," the man straightened his red bowtie as he joked. Or was it a joke? Can't really tell with him.

The Scottish ginger nodded, "Yeah, probably," she poked her head out the blue doors, "Rory, come on! The Doctor's waiting!" she called. "I'm coming, alright?" came a British voice in reply.

The ginger woman whipped around back inside the orange-lit room and walked over to the console. "So, where are we going today?" she asked, running a hand on the rim of the console.

"Well, I plan to go to this place called Sidomarnia, the population there look like fox-hippos!" the man in tweed, preferably the Doctor, had a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Fox-hippos? Sounds… interesting," the redhead shrugged. "Indeed! You know, they-" the Doctor was interrupted when the wooden doors swung open and another man walked in.

"God, Amy, you and the Doctor are so impatient!" he complained. "Atleast I can get here faster than you." Amy retorted, mischief shining in her brown eyes.

"So, Rory, how do you feel about fox-hippos?" the Doctor grinned at the nurse called Rory.

"Fox-hippos?" Rory frowned, but shrugged nonetheless; he was used to weird things by now. "Yep! Lovely civilization, though, they aren't that trustworthy, they like their cons…" the Doctor trailed off, mumbling other things to himself.

"Did you have fun spending the week with my gran?" Amy teased her husband. "Oh, she's a nightmare! Why'd you have to leave me with that?" Rory replied in exhaustion almost immediately. Amy giggled at this.

"Alright, to Sidomarnia!" the Doctor exclaimed, twirling around the console as he pressed buttons and such, mischief and excitement sparkling in his eyes; the look of a child. He flicked the lever, and they were off with the familiar eerie, screeching, whirring noise that everyone soon grew to love.

Suddenly the noise broke off and turned into a distressing sound. The Doctor's look shifted into worry and shock.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Amy called in panic as the TARDIS started to shake, sending them falling on the floor. "I… I don't know!" The brown-haired Timelord tried to scramble up, but failed as another shake gripped the room.

"Ack! I can't get to the console! We're crashing!" The Doctor shouted.


	2. Marigold

**Well hello again! Back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please give me reviews, I like to read them. Not bad ones, though, I don't like reading those.**

 _"Er, Jayfeather?" a reluctant voice called in the den._ It was a white-and-ginger she-cat; Brightheart.

"What do you need, Brightheart?" a grey tom sighed, flicking his tail for the half-blind and half-deaf cat to come in. "It's Amberkit… she says she has a headache," Brightheart gently nudged the light-colored kit into the den. "Oh, a headache isn't going to hurt anything. Come on, Amberkit," Jayfeather sighed, grabbing some thyme.

"Eat," he half-heartedly pushed the herb to the kit. Jayfeather listened to to Amberkit pull it up in her jaws and start chewing it. "You happy now, Brightheart? Your kit'll be fine," the blind medicine cat meowed to the old queen.

"Okay. Come on, Amberkit! Thanks, Jayfeather," Brightheart added before exiting the medicine den, pushing Amberkit along with her. "No need for that." Jayfeather sighed and turned to his herb stock to finish sorting them.

He still had a lot of cats to fix up after the battle with the Dark(Dank) Forest. Dovewing had come to him especially, after they had all lost their powers. The grey she-cat wasn't used to a duller sense of hearing; she had had her powers all her life, basically.

It didn't bother Jayfeather as much that he had lost his powers, well, not as much as it had bothered Dovewing. He shuffled through the unsorted herbs. _Tansy, borage, watermint… where's the marigold?_ Jayfeather sighed grumpily. He'd have to go find some marigold now.

He padded out of his den, flicking his ears at the volume of the cats in camp. "Hey, Jayfeather!" he stopped in his tracks when Lionblaze trotted over to him. He sighed, "Yes, Lionblaze?"

"Where are you going?" the golden tom asked, a paw scuffing the ground. "I have to find some herbs," Jayfeather turned and padded towards the gorse tunnel to exit.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lionblaze suggested. Jayfeather groaned in annoyance, "I thought you respected that I don't need help with my blindness?"

"I-I do, I just thought we could talk together again.." the golden tabby tom meowed. "I don't need your comfort." Jayfeather muttered, padding out of camp and into the forest.

He sniffed for the marigold. He listened to the birds chirp in the trees as he padded through the forest. Suddenly, the sent of the marigold caught his nose. He ran towards it with relief.

His ear flicked; there was a noise in the distance. Some of kind screeching noise. He couldn't pinpoint its exact location, but it sure was close.

The noise grew louder, and soon it sounded as if it was all around him. _What in the name of StarClan is that noise?!_ Out of nowhere, an invisible force, like a burst of energy, ran through the trees. Jayfeather stared up at the sky blankly, eyes wide in horror and ears flattened.

The wave of energy got to him, blowing him back into a tree, knocking him out cold. His final thought, _We're doomed…_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I still don't have an update schedule, and you are probably thinking, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? DID YOU JUST KILL JAYFEATHER?!" Well, no, I didn't. You'll see my plot soon. Don't worry!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Jayfeather! ^-^**


	3. Cats?

**Oh, hi again! Sorry this chapter came later than the last one, I just didn't have the motivation to write chapter three. But now I'm here, ready to write it!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 _Faint birdsong whistled among the trees as Amy moaned, gaining consciousness._ Her vision was blurred, but quickly cleared and she looked around at the area she was in.

There were bushes everywhere, and trees, tall, oak trees. Some had vines wrapping around or hanging down from them. Grass was underneath her, and you could see the light blue sky through the leaves of the trees. The sun was up, high in the sky. Amy assumed it was noon. She glanced next to her on both sides, checking if the Doctor or Rory was in sight.

"Doctor? Rory?" she called nervously. No reply. "Doctor…?" she called again. Silence. She opened her mouth to call them again, but stopped when she heard a loud groan with words mixed in. At least, she thought they were words, she couldn't understand them well.

"Amy? Rory? You there?" called a familiar voice. Amy about jumped for joy when she heard the Doctor's vocals and called back, "Yes, I'm here!" the Doctor didn't respond for a few moments, then came back his shout, "Where's Rory, do you know?"

Amy quickly glanced around her area again. No sign of Rory. "I don't see him," she tried to stand, but she fell right back down on all four paws- wait… paws?

She dropped her gaze down at the ground, and gasped, eyes widening, as she saw that she had paws! They were ginger paws, and fluffy, too. "Well, let's find him!" the Doctor's reply came up, but Amy hardly heard. "Doctor," she nervously shouted to the Timelord, "I think… I have paws."

There was no answer. Amy's worry grew. Suddenly, she heard footsteps- or, pawsteps?- approaching. She raised her tail in alarm, ears flicking in alertness. The bushes rustled behind her. She whipped around, claws unsheathed, to see a brown tabby with a white underbelly staring at her.

"Oh, hello, is that you, Amy?" the cat tilted his head. "Uh, Doctor?" Amy reluctantly mewed, searching the cat's face. "Well, of course it's me! I found your husband, by the way. Rory, come on!" the Doctor turned his head over his shoulder, calling for Rory.

Amy switched her gaze to a lighter brown cat with pale paws and tail tip. "Rory?" she slowly asked. "Yes, yes, that's me." the green-eyed tom nodded.

Suddenly, the Doctor burst out laughing. Rory and Amy stared at him like he was a crazy person- or cat, like he wasn't already, though. "What are you laughing about?" Amy dared to ask the question. "Sorry, Amy, I just can't get over the fact that even as a cat, you are still ginger!" the Doctor barely managed to get the sentence out, still hysterically laughing.

Amy tilted her head, frowning. She looked at Rory, and he looked back at her. When the Doctor's laughing finally slowed and broke down, Amy meowed, "Do you know how we got here?"

"Not a clue!" the Doctor smiled in a goofy way, obviously loving not knowing something. "What about the TARDIS?" Amy suggested slowly. "Nope, can't find her either," the Doctor sighed, "we're stuck here in this strange forest. I think I passed a lake earlier, too."

"Maybe we could, you know, explore around? I mean, we're cats now, right? What else can we do?" Rory offered.

"How are we even cats?" Amy added to Rory's suggestion.

"I don't know, I can't tell without the TARDIS," the Doctor grumbled.

"Well, what if we just look around?" Amy repeated Rory's earlier suggestion. Rory narrowed his green eyes at his wife. Amy smirked, but didn't turn to face the tom.

"Okay, sure!" the Doctor grinned, having a gleam in his eyes that he wanted to clap his hands together, but couldn't because of his new cat form.

Rory glared at Amy. "I said that earlier!"

"Oh, did you?" the scottish ginger she-cat smirked, playfully nudging Rory with her shoulder. The light brown tom grumbled and they continued walking on.

The Doctor went on ahead, letting Amy and Rory get a proper talk after being turned into cats.

"It's weird, being a cat," Rory started. Amy nodded in pure agreement; this body was harder to control, since she wasn't used to it. "I hope we don't have to be cats for long," Amy let out a sigh. Her husband opened his maw to reply, but they heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of them as the Doctor burst out of them, skidding to a halt in front of them.

Amy glanced at Rory, the light brown cat only shrugging as his green eyes met her hazel ones. The Doctor panted, "I found another cat, fainted. Come on, let's check it out!" without checking if Amy and her husband were following, the Doctor whipped around and bounded back into the bushes.

Amy shrugged and followed, flicking her tail at Rory so he'd come too. They padded through the bushes, and emerged on the other side, where they saw the Doctor crouched over a gray tabby cat.

"Look," the Doctor meowed lowly, "It was a force of impact, by the way the limbs are bent, maybe some sort of shove, but I don't smell any other cat scent on it, so my guess is a burst of energy or harsh wind." the brown tabby Doctor rose to his paws, a slight grin on his face.

"You're interested in this, aren't you?" Amy didn't have to ask to know. The Doctor always liked to investigate things, especially things like this. "Well, of course. Aren't you?" the Doctor tilted his dark tabby head, childishness sparking in his greenish-gray eyes. "Uh, yeah, I guess." Amy replied reluctantly, still staring at the fainted tom on the ground. "No." Rory simply meowed, an edge of nervousness in his voice.

Rory padded over to the fainted, gray tabby body, sniffing at it. "I can't smell anything," then the light brown tom slightly nudged the fainted cat. Static shocked him. "Ack!" he hopped back, hissing in annoyance.

"Not wind," the Doctor confirmed. "No, energy." Rory muttered, fur still bristling from the surprising power of the shock.

Rory padded up to the gray tabby again, curiously sniffing at the fur again, trying to indicate what type of energy it was. Well, static, obviously, but something didn't seem right about it…

As Amy's husband was nearing the fainted cat's face, he leaped back in surprise as the cat opened its eyes.

 **HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy waiting for the next chapter on that! Eee~**

 **Have a nice life! :D**


End file.
